


Memory

by geekBoots



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekBoots/pseuds/geekBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Federation trade ship crashes on a planet inhabited by a people in their equivalent of the Terran Iron Age, one of the injured crewmembers dies, sparking tense relations between the natives and the traders. The crew of the Enterprise must deal with the fallout and work to minimize any further cultural contamination, but their after their shuttle is mysteriously sabotaged, their new mission is to get off of the hostile world alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and comments are, as always, so very gladly welcomed!

The members of the away team stepped cautiously out of the shuttle and into the tropical haze of Dassarna IV.

Geordi took in a breath and immediately noticed the thinness of the atmosphere, the choking humidity. Even the smell of the place was…well, alien. It reminded him of the sharp scent of ammonia.

He had tried to prepare himself mentally for the extreme change in atmo between the earlier briefing and transporting down to the surface, but no matter how well he imagined any new world, it was never the same as actually being there. In fact, the most startling aspect of the world was probably—

“Purple plants. That is weird.”

Data, standing next to him, swiveled his head and focused his yellow eyes at him. The android tilted his head, confused.

“On the contrary, Geordi; it is not at all unusual. The local flora contains the molecule retinal, which absorbs wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum that we would classify as green. It reflects back red and violet light, which appears to the human eye—and to the VISOR—to be purple.”

The commander shifted impatiently from one foot to another and looked pointedly at the android. Oblivious, Data continued.

“In fact, ancient plant life on Earth is theorized to have been composed largely of plants which utilized retinal. As plants which contain chlorophyll stand a better chance evolutionarily, they can make much more efficient use of the light they absorb, and thus can withstand more extreme environmental changes. However, as Dassarna IV is a relatively stable world with a moderate climate, there has been no evolutionary pressure to—”

Riker cleared his throat. “Data, I’m sure that the history of this world’s plant life is absolutely fascinating, but do you have any information that’s a little more relevant to the mission?”

“Yes, Commander. My apologies. The natives of this planet, who refer to themselves as the Dassarni, have recently come into contact with the six-member crew of a downed Federation trade ship, and have taken them hostage. V’Saa, the leader of the hive council, has reluctantly agreed to release the crew on the condition that all members of the Federation leave this world immediately and never return under the penalty of death.”

Ever mindful of security concerns, Lieutenant Worf spoke up. “Was there not a rogue group threatening to take hostile action against us if the crew is removed?”

“That is correct, Lieutenant. There seems to be considerable resistance to the impending release of the Federation citizens led in part by the sap-miner Koris. Although Koris is in one of the lower hierarchal castes, enough Dassarni from higher social strata share his concerns that he has gained some traction in the city’s political ambiance. They fear that our presence may be only the first sign of an invasion that is yet to come, and thus do not wish to release any of the crew members. Most of Koris’ supporters feel that it would be safer to simply execute not only the hostages but also anyone coming to their aid as a ‘cautionary tale’ to ward off any further intrusions.”

Data paused for a moment looking pensive, as if considering the potential for disaster that the mission posed. Looking back to an impatient Commander Riker, he continued.

“Our task now is to finalize the negotiations for the release of the hostages and to minimize the cultural impact that our contact with these people has had, as well as to recover the mission logs from the trade ship and find out what caused it to crash.”

Riker sighed heavily. “What a mess. They should never have seen any non-Dassarni in the first place. Well, let’s head out. We have a way to go until we reach town.”


End file.
